Too Late?
by cyke93
Summary: Allie has to choose between Noah and Lon. She chooses Lon, but the story is far from over. The main story is the first five chapters though.
1. Default Chapter

Crossroads

Comments: I am writing this story based on the movie The Notebook, characters do not belong to me. This takes place when Allie has to choose between Lon and Noah. It follows the movie up to where the story begins, but forget everything about older Noah and Allie. Reviews, sure just be gentle :)

"_the best love is the kind that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants fire in our hearts and peace to our minds, and that's what you've given me, and that's what I'd hoped to give to you forever."_

Those words continued to resonate inside Allie's head. She had a terrible choice to make and she honestly did not know what to do. Only a few days ago, Allie was set with what she was going to do with herself. But a twist of faith and a trip down memory lane has completely flipped her world around. Allie took this trip for several reasons, but mainly out of curiosity. For the past 7 years, she has wondered what happened with Noah, who he was, what kind of person he turned out to be. After that summer, she went through a roller coaster of emotions, from missing Noah to despising him for not writing to her. She thought about calling Noah, but she could barely talk straight to her friends about Noah. She tried to write him letters, but each time she began to write, her anger boiled to the surface and her pride took over. Her girlfriends were supportive and helped her get over her first break up. "He _GOT_ what he wanted." Her friends would tell her. She realized now that if she did not follow her friends' advice and contacted Noah herself, then none of this might have happened. By the time Thanksgiving came that year, Allie's grades at school were slipping. With finals in December, she was in real danger of failing. She managed to just get by, but failed two of her classes. Her professors were generous to freshmen, allowing Allie to make up her work over winter break. She immersed herself in her school work, which made her think less and less of Noah, but like an old stain, every wash it fades but is never completely gone.

Allie thought to herself. Lon was a good man, he didn't deserver this sort of treachery. Would he even want her back? He deserved to know the truth, that she slept Noah. She and Lon never went that far, and how would he react to that? And what about Noah? Like Pearl Harbor, she came out of nowhere and left just as quick, leaving a trail of destruction. She had a choice between two men but may not end up being with either of them. The only thing she was sure of was that she better go see Lon. He was still her fiancé and the man she has been with for the past 2 years. She calmed herself down and managed to touch up her make up and fix her hair.

She passed by the parking lot and saw Lon's car. She went inside the inn and into her room, where Lon had been waiting for her. She opened the door and he turned around with the most worried expression.

"I saw your mother's car..she prolly told you to expect me."

"Sh.. she was here."

"Where were you Allie? Wait don't answer, I think I have a pretty good answer."

"Lon, let me explain…"

"Noah.. after all this time, he finally has a name… 'he wasn't important…. Just a fling'.. that was some fling Allie !"

"Lon !" Allie exclaimed with tears forming. There was a long pause. Lon looked out the window and calmed himself down.

In a low voice, "Were you with him?"

"Yes."

"I meant, were you _with _him."

Allie took a deep breath slowly whispered. "Yes." That word pierced through Lon's heart and he pounded his fist against the windowsill.

"I came down here to see Noah, but this was never my intention. I wasn't lying to you when I said I needed to take care of business. Me and Noah never ended right, there was a lot of feelings unresolved and . . ." she couldn't finish as she tried her best to remain her composure, while tears flowed steadily down her cheeks.

"Well, the way I see it, I've got three choices. I can shoot him, beat the crap out of him, or leave you..But see .. none of that's any good." Allie looked up. "Because they still don't leave me you." He walked over sat down next to her on the bed. "In spite of everything, I love you. I meant it when I gave you that ring."

"I love you, too, Lon. But when I'm with Noah I feel like one person, and when I'm with you, I feel like someone else."

"It's normal not to forget your first love, but I don't want to share you. I don't want to convince my fiancé she should be with me," he said, putting her hand to his lips. She looked long and hard into Lon's eyes. Despite her faults, he was willing to take her back. In Lon, she saw what a great man he was and how much he loved her.

"You don't have to," Allie replied, shaking her head softly. "I already know I should be with you." He cupped her face around his hands and brought her in and the two shared a gentle kiss. Their foreheads were pressed forward and Lon said quietly. "Let's go home." And Allie nodded.

The End? …. Far from it …


	2. Resonate

Resonate

Noah continued to stare at the road, long after Allie had left and the dust she kicked up with her car has long settled back to the ground. The gravity of all that has happened suddenly came falling on top of him and his anger and frustration showed itself. He walked to his porch and punched one of the beams, damaging it a little. His hand hurt like hell but he felt nothing. He sat out there for a long time and when the sun began to fade, like his hopes that Allie would return. He brought his hands to his face and started to weep openly, his tears mixing in with the dried up blood from his fists.

Darkness descended and Noah made his way to his room. He kicked off his boots, threw his shirt on the ground. He crashed onto his bed and wrapped himself around a red blanket, as if he were a little child. He woke up the next day, with the sun in his eye. He laid in bed and tried to comprehend the past three days.

What he finally came to realize was his own stupidity. He was stupid enough to think that building this house, restoring it, painting it white, would bring Allie back to him. He had met many nice girls who were interested in him, but he turned them all down, including Martha. He thought about his father and Finn and how much he missed them both. "What would they do? What would they tell me" he asked himself. He already knew the answer. They would say, take your hits and move on.

He called the inn and sure enough she was gone. "It's over." he told himself. She got what she came for. She wanted closure and she finally got it. He thought that maybe now, he can finally move forward with his life. The sun was radiant and brought upon it a beautiful new day. The phone rang.

"You don't have to cancel your trip to Baltimore."

"No, I'm staying."

"Lon, please you should go, take care of business.. relax.. don't worry I will be at my parents house. It's been a rough couple of days, I just want sometime by myself."

"Fine, I'll call you when I get there." Lon gave her a kiss and he drove off.

Allie opened the door to her parent's house. Her father was there to greet her (no doubt spying on here with Lon). He didn't say anything, the exchanges between them both and her mother who walked down the stairs said it all. She went to her room and lied down. Completely drained, emotionally and physically, she fell asleep. A knock from the door woke her up.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok mom, come in… How long have I been out?"

"It's almost lunchtime dear. I'm glad you're back home."

"Mom, I'm too tired to get mad at you right now. After the past few days, I don't think I can handle any more emotions. I came home with Lon, I hope you're happy."

"I hope you believe me when I say that, I'm happy as long as _you_ are. I can't tell you how sorry I was for hiding those letters. For all the good it's done me, I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"It's not me you should be worrying about mom, it's Noah."

"Regret is a painful lesson to learn. Noah is a good man. He didn't deserve to get hurt, believe me I know where you are coming from."

"What did you do?"

"..Nothing.." She pulled out a piece of paper. "Here is Noah's number. You can't change what happened but at least you can tell him you're sorry and hope God forgives you."

Allie stared at the paper and wrestled between calling and not calling. He deserves an apology at least, she thought. She mustered up her strength, picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello.. hello is anyone there?"

"Hi Noah, it's Allie"

"…"

"I know you're probably mad and hurting ..but I just want to tell you .. that.. that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I wished things were different but …"

"No!" He interrupted. "Don't say you wish, you choose and it's done… if anyone was wishing for something it was me but.. .. (sigh) .. bye Allie.. goodbye." She heard the crack and his voice. Tears poured from Allie's eyes as she heard Noah hang up from the other end.

He didn't expect to hear from her again. At least now, there wasn't any doubt, no more wondering like what happened 7 years ago. He thought, what if he wasn't so outspoken yesterday, that she might've chosen him. "A pain in the ass" he called her. For a brief second he wished he would've said things differently, but he knew what he said was right. He told the truth and spoke from his heart, that's all a man can do. His father taught him that. He can hate her and be mad at her all he wants but in the end he still loves her. And when you love someone, truly love them, you wish for them happiness, even though it is not with you. Later on in the day, Noah decided to end things right. He took out a pen and paper and began to write.


	3. Message

Message

"I'm glad everything is going good there in Baltimore…. I'm fine, just sorting out the mail… I'm serious, I had a nice quiet day yesterday and a nice peaceful sleep last night, I'm fine… I'll see you when you come back Lon.. ok .. ok bye."

Allie sat down on the coach sorting the mail between her and her parents. She was going through them, separating them when one letter looked peculiar. There was no stamp or postage on the envelope, but just had written on there: "Allie" She opened it up and sure enough she recognized the hand writing.

_My Dearest Allie,_

_I thought about mailing this to you, but given our past history with letters, I thought it would be best for me to hand deliver it. I'm not going to lie, I'm hurt.. hurt bad. I'm angry, heartbroken and I never felt more alone in my life. I'm surprised that you even called me. I thought to myself, what if I had said something different or said something different that you wouldn't be calling me but would actually BE with me. It didn't end up the way I hoped it would, but as I look at the few days we were together, I do not regret a single thing I've done. I put myself out there, 100 percent, completely and honestly. _

_I realized a lot of things the past couple of days. I realized that after years of denial that I love you and I've always loved you. And that everything I've done after that summer was for you, especially the house. Despite how much it hurts, I want to thank you. – For breathing new life into me, for making me happy even though it was for a short amount of time. I really want you and Lon to be happy. After everything the two have been through, you are still together, I guess that counts for something right ? We end now, with out any doubt or question. It's over. We have the closure that was denied to us all those years ago and has unfortunately held us back, at least now we can both move forward. Loving you hasn't always brought out my best side, but it has made me a better man and for that I am eternally grateful. _

_Love Always,_

_Noah_

Allie read the letter over and over again. This was the last thing she expected from Noah. She called him two days ago. It was brief, barely lasting a minute, but in that short time, she felt the anger and hurt in his voice. She could tell that he was holding back. She didn't deserve such a letter. Ever since she came home, she was questioning whether or not she made the right choice. It's too late, she told herself. She thought about the last time she saw Noah. And she thought about his last request; "Will you do something for me? Please? You just picture your life for me; 30 years from now, 40 years from now, what's it look like?"

At the time, she saw into the future and couldn't picture anything. She asked herself the same question right now. And in her mind it became so clear. It was staring at her, on the table, scattered pieces of mail. That was her future, RSVP's for her wedding, invitations to socialite parties, banquets, fund raisers. She and Lon would have kids, at least one boy and a girl. They would all grow up proper, go to the finest schools, she will never want of money. They had an apartment in the big city and a country home to go to on weekends and summers. There were polo matches and horse races and old men smoking cigars. It was a set schedule, like how it was growing up, breakfast, then school lessons, and then tennis lessons and Latin lessons. Tears were forming once again.

Her mother walked and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked stroking her hair. Allie didn't respond but had a blank stare. Her mother saw the note clutched to her hands and knew who it was from.

"Allie, you know how much I love you and how I always done what's best for you. I know now that I've made mistakes. What I think is best for you doesn't matter anymore, it's what you think is best for you. I know how torn up you must be these past few days. Maybe you did the right thing coming back home with Lon, or maybe you didn't? I can't answer that only you can."

"I must look like wreck right now, getting myself all worked out. What's done is done. There's nothing I can do. I am marrying Lon. I love him and he's a good man."

"And Noah?"

Allie started to sob on her mother's shoulder.

"If you're still having doubts, you better do something. Only you know what's right Allie."

Allie looked up at her mom, "That's what Noah said."

"Well then, he's a better man than I thought."

Allie stood up. "I have to go mom, I'll be back in a couple of days."

"Where are you going?"

"Baltimore."

To Be continued….


	4. Spirits and Ghosts

Sprits and Ghosts

Three days later after Allie had received Noah's letter, she was back to a place she never thought would see again.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked an elderly negro man.

"I'm waiting for the owner."

"Oh"

"Do you know when he'll be back."

"The moving trucks should come in a few days."

"What trucks? I'm looking for Noah.. Noah Calhoun, do you know him?"

"I sure do, he sold the house a few days ago and took off right after."

"What! He sold it?"

"The house has been on the market for weeks. Noah's turned down every buyer; but just like that he sold it. He got a good deal too, 5 grand more than the asking price. .. Now what's a pretty girl like you have business with Noah.. let me guess, friend.. or more than." The blush on Allie's face gave him all the answers he needed. He stuck his hand out, "I'm Gus, you must be the ghost."

"Allison but you can call me Allie, what're you talking about, ghost?"

"Something I teased Noah a while back. After his papa died, the way he worked on this house, it had to be more than grief. I knew it had to be a woman behind it, Noah never admitted it or denied it but he had that same look you have now. It's not that hard to put two and two together."

Embarrassed, "Oh.. wo.. would you happen to know where he went?"

"I'm afraid not. Now if you excuse me ma'am, Noah left me some tools in the shed that I need to get."

Allie looked on the elderly negro man as he made his way to the shed. She didn't know what to do. Noah was gone, sold the house he restored, practically from ground up. She needed to do something to find him.. to talk to him, but she didn't know where to begin.

Gus came out a few minutes later, gave a warm smile and started to walk down the road. He walked a few of yards and turned to Allie.

"I know its not my business and I know I shouldn't have said anything earlier but .."

"But what?"

"You know.. I asked my wife to marry me 4 times before she said yes. Each time she said no it felt like a lil piece of me died and after the 3rd time, I almost daym near gave up... The thing is that a man's heart can get ripped apart, torn into a million pieces, it'll still be there, but if his spirits gets crushed .. well.. I asked one more time before mine was crushed… I hope for you sakes.. " he trailed off and continued to walk away.

"For my sakes what?" but he continued walking. He turned around after a couple of feet and said, "By the way, his papa's death anniversary is a week from today. He's buried in Franklin Cemetery, just thought you should know."

Allie just stood there, watching the old man walk down the road. She was left to ponder what had just happened and especially what Gus had told her. Had she crushed Noah's spirits? The imagery of Pearl Harbor came up again. He'd always loved her, he never stopped and spending some time with Martha only reaffirmed that. She didn't read any more of Noah's letters for fear of what he wrote in them, fear, not of the letters, but of the guilt that would strike at her. She cursed herself for being so reckless and careless. When she had to choice between Noah and Lon, she didn't want to hurt anyone. Now she's hurt them both but most of all herself. She knew what Gus had meant. She sat down on the steps of the house and looked over the beautiful scenery.

And so she sat there and thought, but nothing came to her. A few hours later, the sun was starting to fade. She got up and started to drive back to the inn. On her way there, she slowed down and saw a carnival being held. That made her think back to the first time she met Noah and how crazy he was for jumping aboard that Ferris Wheel. "He was insane. What was Noah thinking when he did that?" she thought. And then she realized, Noah wasn't thinking at all.


	5. Perfect Memory

_Prelude: Perfect Memory_

_The last time Noah wore his black suit was almost a year ago and at the very same place. Has it really been a year since his father died, Noah asked himself. It seemed so long but at this same time, it felt like yesterday, just like his thoughts on Allie. He really wished she would stop popping up in his head, especially at a time like this. _

_His father was a simple man, worked hard and never asked for much. He helped Noah get his dream house, helped him renovate it before he passed. Noah remembered how happy his dad was to see him come home unharmed or lose his mind (like others his father knew from the last great war). Noah thought about the two things his father wished he could've lived to see, the house restored and a family living in it. Noah restored the house but lost the girl. A different family will now reside in it. Noah kneeled down and sat quietly, his fist drawn to his mouth, his mind in deep thought. A rustling noise in the background took him back. From the corner of his eye, he saw who was making the noise. He remained in silence for a moment before standing up. He turned and saw Allie behind a tree. "What're you doing here?" _

After many revisions, I present to you the last chapter:

Perfect Memory

Allie stepped out. "Hi Noah, I'm sorry for bothering you, especially a time like this. I just didn't know how I could reach you."

"I guess you heard about the house."

"Yes..why'd ..why'd you sell it?" A stupid question, she though, she already knew the answer. Noah himself was a bit shock about such a question. He gave her a look that said it all and then asked.

"What're you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"Well I'm here, so what is it?"

"I got your letter."

"You should've, I put it in the mailbox myself."

"And.. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am … and that I wished I hadn't left you."

"So Lon dumped you and I am plan B."

"No ! Noah, it's not like that. I ended it."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. I thought I knew you. When you didn't come back I knew I was wrong."

"Noah, I'm here now."

"You got to be kidding right? God, where's Lon? Me and him should start a club. Do you have any other ex-boyfriends I can ask to join."

"Noah!"

Noah took a deep breathe and let his rage simmer. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was so hurt by you .. and angry. I guess I still am. I don't want to be that kind of person.. bitter and resentful… which is why I wrote you that letter. I just wanted to end it right unlike before."

"Noah, it doesn't have to end."

"Allie.. YOU ended it. You can't just choose me because it's suddenly convenient for you."

"Noah I'm sorry. I made a mistake, I should've ended it with Lon right there and then. I was so confused Noah. Everything just happened so fast."

"You're confused ! How do you think I felt ?.. YOU were the one that went to see me. And then you come in, making me believe that it might actually happen for us and just like that you're gone, with what? .. a phone call saying you're sorry!"

"I know your mad and hurt but please let me explain."

"Explain what? That you had cold feet? Or just needed one more thrill? You come back! All you had to do was come back !"

"I didn't I'm sorry I don't know how many more times I have to say that. I talked to Lon, told him everything and he was so understanding.. it just made it more harder and I went back home with him. I was thinking from my head, not from my heart. After I got your letter, I knew what a big mistake it was and I went to Lon and ended it. I came here last week looking for you."

"Allie, you made your choice, I'm sorry you lost Lon…" he said softly "it's just .. _too late_ for us."

"Noah, it's not too late, we waited seven years for this."

"And look what happened.. "

"No, it's not over .. _we_ could still happen..I love you Noah. Tell me you don't love me. Look me in the eye and say it to my face." Noah walked up and stared directly into her eyes. "I love you." He said softly.

"I'll always love you. But we can't." Noah started to walk away.

"Don't talk like that, don't leave Noah please !" He continued to walk slowly away.

"You asked me to picture my life 30 years, I had no clue then but I can tell you now Noah." Noah stopped and turned around.

"I saw my life with Lon and all these places and functions we would do. It would be like an endless schedule of routines.. just like .. just like when I was growing up.. remember? I told you that.. I saw my life with you and you know what I saw?"

"…"

"I saw you.. only you.. nothing else.. you know why?..Because no matter where I am, no matter what I am doing, as long as you're there, that's all I need.. you're all I need."

"Don't .. don't say things like that."

"Why not? They're true Noah, you have to believe me."

"I don't know what to believe in anymore.. "

"And now?"

"I.. I don't know.."

Allie walked over to Noah. "You said it yourself it's going to be hard and here we are at another tough spot.. Noah.. say something.." But he just looked away.

"It wasn't seven years for me."

"What're you talking about?"

"I..I saw you.. shortly after I came home from the war." He pulled away from her.

"You saw me?"

"I went to Charleston to get permits for the house and on the bus I saw you crossing the street. The bus driver wouldn't stop and so I had to open the door and jump out myself.. when I caught up to you.." Allie looked on intently. "I saw you .. with Lon, for lunch I suppose, .. you had the biggest smile on your face and you hugged and kiss and you were so happy… I don't know why I was surprised but I was .. after that I was so determined to finish that house .. it was the only thing I could do.. I couldn't give you fancy lunches in fancy restaurants and give you fancy things. It was stupid of me to think that it'll bring you back to me. When I came back from that god awful war, the world was finally at my feet.. I could've gone anywhere.. do anything .. but I didn't.. there were so many missed opportunities and now that I sold the house .. I got a second chance to start clean, but now you're here an I'm just stuck again. "

She grabbed Noah hands and tightened her grip on his hands. Her eyes began to water, "You told me that you're not afraid to hurt me.. when the truth is I'm the one who hurt you.. when I never heard from you that summer.. I was so devastated .. but it wasn't your fault and so.. so you never hurt me Noah. You could never.. unless.. unless you leave me right now. We both have a second chance here Noah, I'm willing to take it.. are you?"

Noah placed his forehead against her's and both of them looked deeply into each other's watery eyes. Looking into her eyes was mesmerizing to Noah. In those eyes held the promise of tomorrow and of what Noah had always wanted. The pain in his heart held him back but his love for Allie was always stronger. He had already come this far and a clear opportunity was right before him. He closed his eyes and slowly kissed her. She kissed him back, a short sweet kiss and he pulled her in and she rested her head against his shoulders. He held her tight, practically squeezing her. He had her now and he wasn't letting go. They remained like this for a while. Allie enjoyed Noah's strong embrace and felt so safe in warm in his arms. She looked up at Noah.

"So.."

"This is it huh?"

She smiled. "I guess it is." They smiled warmly at each other and kissed again.

A strong gust blew and rustled the leaves around them. Allie broke from Noah's embrace to try to catch her scarf from flying off. In the process, she dropped her purse. Noah picked it up and notice a piece of paper.

"What is this?"

"This Mr. Calhoun was Plan B."

"What're you talking about?"

She handed him the paper, "Remember when we first met and you asked me to dance and I said no and then you climbed on the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's like that with out the whole risking your life."

He unfolded it and couldn't believe what he saw. "You bought the house!"

"Yep."

"According to this, you paid 10 grand more than what Mr. Franklin paid me ..."

"15 thousand above retail value… I knew you were worth it. You were right, that house led me back to you. I couldn't let all that hard work you put in end up with somebody else… Besides, where else would I do my paintings?"

"I knew you were rich.. but I didn't know you had this kind of money on hand.."

"I don't, well not all of it. I cashed it on the inheritance I received from my grandparents, the other 15 came from my parents."

"You parents!"

"Yep, my parents."

"Now, I'm really speechless."

"Good." She reached over and kissed him.

Noah took Allies hand "Come here, I want you to meet someone."

"You remember my dad."

"Oh Noah, for a minute there, I totally forgot where we were and what today is. I'm so sorry about your father."

"A year ago, I felt so… . sigh, but now.. hehe what a difference a year makes huh?"

"I know what you mean. I miss your dad, he was so nice and told the funniest stories."

"At my expense, that's why. But he always liked you. And here right next to dad… Mom.. this is Allie… She died when I was 2. I didn't even know her.. I don't even remember her… but I have like a feeling you know .. of when I was young and she would hold me.. it felt so real and perfect like I can remember everything about her.. but at the same time .. kind of blurry like I can reach out and almost grab it. From what I know, she was a good woman. I'd like to think that she would've liked you .. liked you a lot."

Allie clutched onto Noah's left arm, as the two of them stood over the grave of Noah's parents. They were quiet and Allie didn't disturb Noah, as she could tell he was probably saying a prayer for both of them. After a while, the two of them started walking. Noah had his arm around Allie and the two walked side by side.

"Come on, let's go home." Allie said.

He turned Allie around to him and wrapped his arms around her, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm already home."

The End...

Comments: This story of course was based on the movie The Notebook. I wrote this because the scenes where Allie has to choose between Lon and Noah were my favorite. It was obvious from the get go that Allie would choose Noah, but their performance and the writing were so good, it made you feel like you didn't know who she was going to choose. Also, being a guy I had to give it up for Noah, who I could totally relate to and how he must've felt if she didn't choose him. So chapter 5 ended up (for the most part) Allie "pleading" to get Noah back. I wrote all 5 chapters already before posting them up. But this last one gave me some trouble, especially with all the dialogue. After my first read through, I felt it wasn't that good so I reworded a lot of stuff (like 3x). I hope you all enjoy. Although this is the end, I do have other stories related to this fanfic that I did not put up. I have at least two in mind, where Allie goes to Baltimore and Allie with her parents. I will post them up and they will come out as chapter 6,7 but the main story and why I wrote this was chapters 1-5. I've written fan fic, only a few stories, but this is the first one I actually made public. So I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Epilogue: Broken

Epilogue: Broken

Note: In the context of the story, this would take place after chapter 3, right before chapter 4. I wrote this as an epilogue because the story in general was about Noah and Allie and knowing that Allie broke up with Lon would be fine enough, but I had an idea of what their break up would be so here it is.

Allie paced back and forth across Lon's hotel room for what seemed like an eternity. After she read Noah's letter, she knew what a mistake it was for her to go on and marry Lon. It wasn't fair to either of them. She heard the sound of keys jingling and she stopped. The door opened and Lon stepped inside.

"Honey, they told me you were here. Is everything ok?"

"Actually Lon, we need to talk."

He closed the door behind them. "This doesn't sound good."

"No, no its not." Tears started forming. "I don't know how else to say this .. but .. I'm sorry Lon I can't do this."

"Noah?"

"Yes.. look Lon.. I am so sorry."

"…"

"Please say something."

Lon hand a blank stare and he walked over and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to get to the part where you say it's not you it's me."

"Lon.. I wish I had something better to say.. but.."

"Why are you doing this? Why now? We were just in Seabrook."

"I know .. I thought.. I thought I can do this.. I was wrong… I thought that maybe it was really too late for me and Noah .. that we had our chance.."

"Did I treat you wrong? .. I mean was it something I did or do that made you go down there in the first place?"

"No, you were perfect.. you are perfect.. .and if things were different … but.."

"I don't know why but I love you Allie.. I still love you.. I want you .. I want you to be my wife.. I know I told you that I shouldn't convince you to stay with me Allie .. but daymit I'm wrong.. we're perfect together.. you know that?"

"I love you Lon. I do.. I really do."

"Then why are you leaving me!.. cuz Noah was first.. you guys spent two days together.. what about the last three years?"

"Those three years were wonderful, but I am through denying it. I just end up hurting everyone that I care for. I'm not going to lie, I thought about Noah.. I've thought about it for the past 7 years, he was always there, in the back of my mind. We never ended right and that has never left me, it's still with me."

"So that's that.. after all we've.. after all I .."

"Lon.. you taught me how to love again.. you made me forget about Noah.. but when I saw that newspaper clipping of him.. I had to see him.. I wasn't expecting any of that to happen.. I just wanted that part of my life over.. but he .. he never wanted it to be over… he wrote to me.. he wrote to me dozens of letters … I'm sorry .. I'm sorry… I don't know what else to say."

"You could tell me you'll marry me and never leave me."

"I want to .. I want to …"

"So what're you going to do now Allie? Marry him now?"

"I don't know… I have to go down there to see him.."

"He'd be a fool not to take you back." Lon stood up and open the door and hinted at Allie to leave. On her way out, he grabbed her hand and gently removed the ring he once placed there. He held it on the palm of his hand and then just let it drop to the ground. She stared directly into those blue eyes. In them, she saw the hurt and sadness she caused. She walked away slowly and he closed the door behind her.

Allie stood there at the hallway for a minute, reflecting on the door now closed to her. Her heart could easily be broken like Lon's. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked hurriedly towards the elevator. She had to get to Noah before it was really to late for them.

He leaned back against the door and slid down. He stayed hunch down, looking at the ring on the floor. There was no wondering or doubt, she had always loved Noah. He always felt a part of her was closed off from him, probably why she never shared a bed with him. He felt nothing, not hatred nor love, sad, happy. He was numb. What was once a heart warmed by Allie, now lay cold and barren. He shed no more tears after that.


End file.
